What's On My Mind
by Kiwiflea
Summary: Rory's job on the campaign trail gets more taxing by the day. Sequel to Carry On Wayward Son.


Well, he's one hell of a step closer.

It was Rory Gilmore's overlaying thought as she tapped idly on her laptop keyboard, attempting to document Barack Obama's current achievement. While she knew that at this point, with her body running off caffeine and adrenaline, the article she produced would not be earth-shattering, anything would be a start at this point. It was January 3rd, and Obama had just been announced as the winner of the Iowa caucuses. He was one step closer towards his dream of becoming the President of the United States of America. And Rory was sitting in her hotel lobby, trying to put any coherent words down.

The campaign trail had been rough on Rory. There were many times when she longed for a Chinese food binge with Lorelai or a late night gab session with Lane. Or even for Luke to try persuading her about the dangers of fried foods. It was lonely on the campaign, even with the other reporters to talk to. At times she wasn't sure she really wanted to be there any more. Lately the intensity had gotten even higher, what with the caucus and the primaries so quickly approaching. She had always dreamed of how this would be, running crazy from place to place, trying to meet her deadlines. She just hadn't imagined it would be this tough. She often wondered what it would have been like had she had stayed in Connecticut.

But enough with the what-ifs. The Obama campaign was Rory's job now, and it would be as long as Barack continued towards the Presidency. Rory shook her head and tried to focus on her computer screen. The blinking cursor was entirely mesmerizing.

Ok, maybe a cup of coffee would help. Rory left her laptop on the table, trusting that no one would steal it – after all, this was Iowa – and crossed the lobby to the coffee carafes that seemed to be on hand at whatever budget hotel she was staying in. She poured herself a cup, inhaling the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Walking back to her computer, she took a sip, enjoying as the warm sensation filled her throat. She was so tired at this point that the caffeine did little for her – she drank more out of habit and desire to stay out of withdrawal than for any pick-me-up the drink might give – but she enjoyed it all the same.

Time to get back to the writing. Rory summarized the day's events in her head before beginning to type away. The story only needed to cover the basic events of the day, as well as report the Senator's upcoming campaign stops. She had taken good notes throughout the day and had researched the night before, so once Rory started, she was finished within 20 minutes. A quick reread and the article was sent off to her editor. Rory sighed as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

A voice soon interrupted her solace.

"Care for some company?"

Not even opening her eyes, Rory shrugged and soon felt the other side of the couch become weighted down. She knew he'd come find her; they had become friends over the course of the campaign, and though she'd never say it out loud, maybe even close friends.

"How'd yours go?"

"Worse than usual. Why isn't it Super Tuesday yet? Can't we just have a break?" Rory was beyond tired and could not wait for a break in campaigning so she could go home.

"Well, the way I learned to read calendars is that January typically comes_before _February, so that'd be why you have to wait another three weeks for Super Tuesday."

"Ha ha. Very funny. How'd your article go?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a break. It's been a tough go so far. I've only written 16 characters."

Rory's eyes flew open at the comment. She glanced at her watch before bringing her eyes to her companion.

"Tristan, wasn't your deadline 45 minutes ago? Why aren't you finished? You're going to be so dead and you can't leave the campaign because then where would I be? I'd go crazy and probably miss _my_ deadlines, and then they'd get rid of me! No Tristan…"

"Hah, just kidding Mary. I finished an hour and a half ago. I was watching Leno and Conan. Nice to have those guys back." Tristan smiled mischievously at Rory.

Rory smacked Tristan on the chest. It seemed silly that she had been so frightened, but she honestly didn't know what she'd do without Tristan on the campaign trail with her.

"So Mare, does this mean you actually _enjoy_ being on the trail with me, that you would miss me if I were to go AWOL?" Rory smiled at his teasing, but suddenly became aware of the position she and Tristan were in. Tristan had originally sat close to Rory on the couch, his arm resting above her on the couch, and when Rory had hit Tristan she had unknowingly kept her hand on his chest. She tried to pull away without Tristan noticing, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Would you? Miss me?" Tristan's voice came almost in a whisper as he pulled closer to Rory. Rory didn't have to think about her answer to the question. She would.

As the distance between the two closed, Rory couldn't help but think that, while she wasn't always sure she agreed with Barack's opinions on issues, he had definitely won her over. After all, taking a job to follow Barack had led her to this couch, where she was _sure_ she wanted to be.


End file.
